Snow
by kili-kittencat
Summary: It's snowing in Domino City. Bakura's out of his depth, and Ryo wants to play. Cuteness ensues.


**Just some rather pointless Tendershipping fluff.**

**It's been snowing a lot where I live, which gave me the idea for this story.**

**They are probably both horribly out of character, I'm sorry about that.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned here. I do however own a rather lazy cat and some mediocre fanart.**

**Oh, and thanks to all the nice people who wrote reviews for my other story! I appreciate it! But I haven't worked out how to reply to them yet. This technology stuff confuses me.**

**Anyway, back to the fluff.**

**SNOW**

"KURA! WAKE UP!"

I crack open one eyelid. Ryo is standing at the foot of our bed, wearing a fluffy dressing gown and a grin practically the size of his head. His whole body emanates energy and enthusiasm. I groan.

"Trying to sleep. Go away." I mumble, rather irritated at being disturbed. Psychotic Egyptian spirits need their beauty sleep too.

"But it's snowing!" Ryo says joyfully, yanking away the pillow I'd covered up my face with.

"It's... what?" I ask in confusion. What is this 'snowing' he's talking about? It must be something really, really good to provoke this kind of reaction in my usually calm and quiet hikari. I think about the kinds of things that make me happy. Could it be a Millennium Item? A really pointy knife? A rare steak with extra blood?

Ryo drags me out of bed and to the window. I stare out of it, jaw dropping. Our garden is covered in a thick layer of what looks like white baking flour. Silver crystals sparkle on a spider web, and pointy transparent columns hang from the window ledge.

"Don't tell me you've never seen snow before, 'Kura?" Ryo giggles, face still alight with childish excitement. I shake my head, bemused. They didn't have this stuff in ancient Egypt.

"What exactly do we do with it?" I ask, frowning at the thick blanket of white on the ground. It doesn't look edible or particularly useful, and I highly doubt it's a weapon of some kind.

"Play in it, of course!" Ryo grins, dragging me down the stairs. He puts on a thick padded coat over his pyjamas and pulls a stripy bobble hat over his white hair. I laugh at how ridiculous he looks, but quickly stop when he starts assaulting me with jackets and scarves.

I put one foot outside and leap back in horror.

"What's wrong, 'Kura?"

"It's c-cold!" I yelp through chattering teeth. Ryo giggles, pulls me outside by my scarf, and proceeds to run around in the snow like an insane five-year-old. I wonder if the cold has killed off his brain cells.

Something cold falls onto my face, and looking up, I see more of the snow falling from the sky. I catch a few of the white droplets on my tongue, and smirk suggestively. Ryo flushes beet red, but is soon distracted by the fluffy white powder again.

What the hell is he doing now? My host has rolled up two lumps of snow, and placed one on top of the other, so they look like a number eight. He has put sticks on either side of the bottom part like arms, and made a smiley face out of stones on the top part. It looks like an obese albino munchkin. And the worst part is that he's barely paid me any attention since we got outside. He's been too preoccupied with the snow.

Stupid snow. I glare angrily at it. How dare it try to take my Ryo away from me? I should send it all to the shadow realm; that ought to teach it a lesson.

SPLAT!

A cold, wet projectile hits me in the stomach. I look around for my attacker, and see Ryo giggling a few feet away from me.

"What was that for?" I yell.

"It's called a snowball." he explains. "You throw them at people." To illustrate his point, he lobs another handful of snow, this time catching me in the face.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"

Ryo dodges away from the snowball I throw in his direction, and streaks away up the garden. I sprint after him, pelting him with snow and laughing maniacally. My legs are longer and Ryo isn't very athletic, so I soon catch up to him. I pounce, knocking both of us to the ground where we fall, Ryo pinned beneath me, panting and laughing.

"Get off, 'Kura, you're heavy!" he laughs, poking my shoulder. His big brown eyes are wide with laughter, and his pale cheeks and the end of his nose are flushed pink with the cold. Leaning closer I see snowflakes have landed in his eyelashes. He looks so unbelievably cute like this.

"No, I don't think I will." I smirk. "I like it here." I place a little kiss on the tip of his nose, and his face flushes. I bend my head down and lick a stripe up his exposed neck, eliciting a little 'meep' noise from him as I suck at a tender spot. I love the feeling of having him here beneath me, at my mercy, moaning and shivering...

Wait.

Shivering?

Ryo's coat is soaked through from the snow, and his thin frame is shaking from the cold. I pick him up easily and take him back into the house. I take him upstairs, put him down on the bed, and proceed to warm him up in the best way I can think of.

**Me: So what did you think of that? Reviews make me very happy!**

**Ryo: Bakura makes me very happy! 3**

**Bakura: * takes off Ryo's clothes and proceeds to make him very happy***

**Me: Get a room, you two! Argh, my eyes...**


End file.
